POV Hilary
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: OS: Hilary est mon prénom, et depuis un bon moment déjà Tyson et moi entretenons une relation. Mais malheureusement...parfois cet Amour n'est pas facile à gérer, surtout quand on est avec un estomac sur pattes ! Un bon gros délire ! Très court.


Je m'appelle Hilary, Hilary Tachibana, comme vous le savez, je suis les bladebreakers dans toutes leurs aventures ! Mais il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez peut-être pas: je suis également la petite amie de Tyson.

Et je peux vous le dire, parfois, être la petite amie de Tyson n'est pas facile ! Je dirais même que c'est souvent ! Tenez, je vais vous raconter une anecdote d'un de ces jours où j'aurais aimé ne pas le connaitre, et aussi, accessoirement, ne pas être née.

On était tranquillement allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre, il pleuvait dehors, c'est pour cette raison qu'on était resté à l'intérieur. On s'embrassait avec passion et il a passé sa main sous mon haut, je l'ai laissé faire. Doucement, il l'a remonté et a fini par me l'enlever en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'aimais ça ! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve de sérieux et ça lui allait bien. Il m'a dégrafé mon soutien-gorge en m'embrassant et me l'a retiré, ses doigts ont commencé à jouer avec ma poitrine, m'arrachant un petit gémissement et sans cesser de m'embrasser il a continué à me caresser. Puis il a rompu notre baisé passionné pour me lécher dans le cou en continuant ses caresses. En continuant de me lécher, il est dessus jusqu'à ma poitrine et l'a léché avec tendresse. C'était gênant mais tellement bon ! Sa main a continué sa course jusqu'à mon short et en a défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair sans se presser. Mon excitation était à son comble et il continuait de me donner des petits coups de langue sur le téton. Il a recommencé à descendre et stoppé sa course à mon nombril tout en me retirant mon short, sa main a glissé sur mon intimité sans me retirer mon boxer et l'a caressé, il a ensuite passé la main a l'intérieur de mon boxer pour des caresses plus approfondit. Il a retiré mon boxer et sa langue est allée s'aventurer dans mon intimité. Mes gémissements se faisaient plus intenses, je me demande d'ailleurs comment son grand-père faisait pour ne pas m'entendre. Il a continué a me léché puis a rentré doucement un doigt, effectuant un petit va-et-vient, après quelques minutes, il en a rajouté un second et a continué ses va-et-vient. Il a continué pendant un quart d'heure et s'est arrêté. Je lui ai retiré son haut et j'ai prit le dessus, commençant par une simple masturbation et finissant par le sucer jusqu'à son éjaculation. Il a reprit le dessus, s'est allongé sur moi et a entreprit de me pénétrer avec douceur mais...

- A TABLE ! a crié son grand-père.

Ni une, ni deux, Tyson a sauté du lit et a couru pour aller manger, m'oubliant et oubliant notre activité.

Je peux vous assurer qu'après cette première fois ratée, j'ai mis du temps à vouloir recommencer ! Son grand-père a, évidement, comprit ce que nous faisions et au lieu de nous engueuler, il s'est moqué de nous. Je le comprend en même temps, voir Tyson débarquer, nu, dans la cuisine, pour manger alors que nous étions occupé. Ca lui a fait un choc au grand-père ! Mais bon... Je dois avouer que c'était comique même si gênant. Surtout pour moi, j'avais tellement attendu ce jour et tout avait été gâché.

Heureusement, ça n'a jamais recommencé, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, Tyson le sait et pourtant…

Je l'attendais au restaurant où il m'avait donné rendez-vous depuis plus d'une heure. Je commençais à désespérer de le voir arriver quand il se pointa devant moi, habillé de façon très classe. Il s'installa en face de moi et s'excusa, gêné.

- Désolé, Kai m'a obligé à m'entrainer encore !

- Kai ? soupirai-je. Bien sûr.

Il me regarda et compris parfaitement que je n'en croyais pas un mot.

- Tu t'empiffré plutôt, non ? demandai-je.

- Il y a une nouvelle pâtisserie qui a ouvert et… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais goûter…, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'as donc plus faim ? murmurai-je.

- Euh… si ! s'exclama-t-il.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » pensai-je amèrement. Après tout, ça n'était pas étonnant de la part de Tyson.

Je l'aime, et malheureusement pour moi j'accepte et pardonnes tout cela. Comment je peux bien faire ?

Ca fait bien rire les autres d'ailleurs, même Kai a l'air de trouver ça amusant. Il essaye quand même de faire en sorte que Tyson change de comportement mais autant le forcer à faire une grève de la faim ! J'ai abandonné tout cela depuis longtemps et je me suis habituée à tout cela j'arrive à la même heure que lui aux rendez-vous désormais, nous parvenons à faire ce que nous souhaitons sans que je n'ai de problème ou lui. C'est maintenant devenu une routine et nous nous en contentons très bien.

Je l'aime et peu importe le reste, il est comme il est, je ne le changerais pas !


End file.
